OC PREVIEW 2
by Sir.Rayvenwolf
Summary: This is the second OC introduction for the soon to be uploaded story Second Generation Faires. This is an intro for the Character Akira. the story may suck now but once the intro's are done The real story will begin.


Alright all this is the second character introduction for Sencond Generation last one was an intro for the Character Dante. This chapter will be an intro for the character Akira. For anyone saying these intro's aren't fanfictions it can be argued that it is because of the use of Fairy Tail characters. Intro's three and four will be put up as one story as LostInTheBeats drew the characters the intro's are for together. NOW READ!

_**Akira**_

'_Why did we all agree to wait until after everyone finished their latest mission to form a team?' _ I thought as I left home? _'Well Dante said he was going to do a quick mission while we waited for Ember to finish hers. Even if he gets back today like he said we still have to wait for Ember. So that means I can either use today as a shopping spree day OR I could go flirt with Blaine for a bit…. Nah I can do that any time so I'm going shopping' _was my decision as I went to the mall. I spent a good 4 hours wondering around just looking when a suspicious looking man ran by me. '_Damn that was close…. Wait where's my wallet? That bastard!_' I thought as I re-equipped my bow "**Agumentive magic: Precise aim" **I called as I let the arrow I had fly. I got the thief in his ankle and had him pinned to the ground with that shot. I slowly walked up to him and grabbed my wallet back "Creep. Stealing things isn't nice." I told him as I stuck my tongue out. As I turned around to walk away I ran into one of the rune soldiers that was on duty at the mall. "Nice shot miss. Thanks for taking him down. It makes it so much easier on me. Now all I have to do is lock him up and return things to people." He said as he stepped aside for me to pass.

Once I had gotten past him I said out loud "what store was it that I wanted to do the customize your own wrist bands deal again?" "Excuse me miss I believe you're talking about my store 'The Customized Gifts store' if you'll follow me I can help you with whatever design you want." Said a man that looked like he was in his mid-30s. I knew the mall well enough that if he tricked me I could get away, plus I just felt like he was being honest so I followed him. After about 10 minutes we arrived at his store and set down for business. "So what exactly do you have in mind? I know earlier you mentioned something about wrist bands?" He asked as he put his nametag on. The tag said his name was Paul. "Well Paul my friends and I are forming a team at Fairy Tail once they get back so I wanted to get us some special wristbands with the guild logo and our team name on them, but each one has to be different so to match our personality." I explained.

I then gave a very detailed description of what each band was to look like and who they were for. He totaled up the price and said "That will be 375 jewels." I handed him the money and sat down to watch him work. After he had finished the last of the wrist bands I thanked him and left to go buy a new outfit. I walked into my favorite clothing store and proceeded to just try on random outfits and mixed pieces around trying to find some look that I liked. I tried on a pair of blue jeans with a nice deep purple t-shirt. I actually liked the combination but I wanted to see how it looked on me. I walked to the closest mirror and looked. I saw my rose colored hair was so long that it could almost rival moms. My eyes were perfect black copies of dads. However the jeans and t-shirt didn't really look fashionable on me. I then saw the perfect outfit hanging on the "return to rack" cart next to the dressing rooms. I grabbed the clothes and dashed into a dressing room stall. I tried it on and loved the look. It was a red and white plaid skirt that ended just below the knee with a button up blouse that had a collar that reminded me of a school girl's uniform. The blouse was such a light shade of pink that from a distance you'd think it was white and the collar was a maroon shade almost. I put my current clothes back on and made a bee line for the cash register to buy the clothes. A short while later I was at home and had put my new clothes away, hid the wrist bands I bought for the team as I knew Dante would be home shortly and even though we have different rooms it doesn't completely matter. I say that because we used to share a gigantic room but once we turned 12 we split it in half with a removable wall and we tend to have it up only partially as we don't have modesty with each other. Dante and I have always been close just like all twins and we do respect each other's privacy it's just that being twins leaves us with no privacy sometimes. We actually have telepathy but we only use it in dire emergencies, so to avoid invading what little privacy we have from each other. While I knew he would be home shortly I was tired so I lay down to take a cat nap.

I woke up a few hours later to hear Dante snoring. '_When the hell did go to bed? Wouldn't I have heard him enter the room? Wait…he's snoring so that means he's asleep. What time is it?' _I thought as I shifted my head to see the clock. I saw that the clock said 3:45 a.m. '_well back to sleep then.' _I told myself as I rolled over and went back to sleep. I woke up again after a few hours with Dante smirking at me. "Hey sis. I heard you moaning in your sleep. What were YOU dreaming?" he questioned sarcastically. I instantly went beet red before realizing that I had to be honest with him so as to avoid having shit happen. "Well… Lately I've really been crushing on Blaine. These last few night's I've even dreamed of starting a family with him." Dante just smiled at me and said "Okay sis. Unless you want me to help you two hook up I won't say anything to him. I promise." I was shocked. I just admitted to crushing on his best friend and he didn't even bat an eyelash…. Strangely I found myself believing he didn't really mind and gave a sigh of relief as I told him "Thanks Dante. I appreciate the offer but I want to get him on my own if possible." He smiled at me and said "Okay. Hurry up and get dressed so we can go meet up with the others at the guild hall." Before walking over to his dresser and changed. I did the same and twenty minutes later we were on our way to the guild hall accompanied by Happy for who wanted to come along for some reason.

* * *

**OC**

**Name: **Akira Dragneel

**Age: ** 17

**Height: **5'6

**Weight: **139.7 lbs.

**Magic**: Has Re-equipped magic for weapons only (uses only long range weapons). Also has Agumentive magic (spells that increase traits and abilities).

**Likes: **Food, Friends, Family, Fun, Clothes, and Climbing.

**Dislikes: **Insects


End file.
